


All For Us

by DellPickell



Category: Homestuck, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gem Terezi, Mild Gore, Steven Universe AU, all the trolls are gems lmao, gem gamzee, john egbert/terezi pyrope - Freeform, people get stabbed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellPickell/pseuds/DellPickell
Summary: You hadn’t planned on staying at Beach City for very long, it was just a quick getaway to escape the chaos of your  life. What you didn’t expect is a young lady to barge into the hotel room, knock you out and throw you into your own bathroom.
Relationships: John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Rolling over is not a very bright idea, your shirt lifts up and your stomach touches the floor, quickly waking you up. You get up and try to open the door but there seems to be something in the way. A loud crash could be heard from the kitchen, followed by a string of curses.

“CURS3 TH3S3 HUM4N CH41RS 4ND TH3IR P41NFUL CORN3RS,” The voice sounded like if you personified a gremlin and threw it into a blender.

You decide to try to talk to your captor “um excuse me? can i be released from the bathroom?”

“ NO, 1 DONT H4V3 T1M3 TO D34L W1TH YOU 4ND YOUR HUM4N SH3N4N1G4NS,”

Oh well you tried… not. Instead of coming to terms with your fate you twist the door knob and throw all of you body weight against the door. You take a quick glance in the mirror. Your reflection shows a young man about sixteen years old with piercing blue eyes, he is making quite the ruckus by slamming into the door repeatedly. There is a screeching sound as something moves on the other side. The door is ripped open and a hand grabs onto you, dragging you out of the room. The girl is grumbling to herself.

“J3GUS YOU 4R3 HORR1BL3, WH4T 1S TH3 PO1NT OF TR1NG TO H1D3 1F 4 STUP1D N3RD 4L3RTS TH3 3NT1R3 BU1LD1NG TH4T YOU 4R3 H3R3”

She throws you onto the couch and then whips around to face you “TH3R3 1S TH1S B3TT3R?” You nod.

The person in front of you is definitely an interesting image. She wears a simple black hoodie with a Libra sign in the middle, her grey cargo pants gives her a ‘I just wore the first thing I saw look’. Her skin tone almost has a cold hue to it, making the bright red pointed glasses she wears stand out even more.The light from the windows she is glancing out of lights up her dark hair with warm hues.

“YOU DON3 ST4R1NG?” This makes you jump, she didn’t even turn to look at you.

Didn’t she say something about hiding? You decide to ask, starting a conversation, “mysterious person, if you dont mind me asking, who are you hiding from?”

“4 HUM4N WOULD NOT UND3RST4ND”

“try me” She still doesn’t make eye contact with you.

“H3H OK4Y WHAT3V3R. 1 4M H1D1NG FROM TH3 D14MONDS, TURNS OUT TH3Y DO NOT W4NT 4 H4LF AZUR1T3 1N TH31R COURT ROOMS. WH4T3V3R, 1T 1S TH31R LOSS.”

You have no idea what half of the shit she said meant. The lady takes a quick sniff of the room then starts laughing.

“YOU SM3LL H1L4R1OUS,” she walks up to you “1 M1SS3D 34RTH, 3V3RYON3 1S SO GULL1BL3.” 

Wait… smell? Missed Earth??? “are you an alien?”

She laughs even harder, making weird squeaking noises, she then stops to answer your question, “NOP3, 1 W4S BORN ON 34RTH. 4 B3TT3R QU3ST1ON WOULD B3 WH4T 4M 1.”

You skirm a bit to try to move a bit farther away from the intimidating lady “maybe we should introduce ourselves?”

“SUR3 WHY TH3 FUCK NOT? TH3 N4MES T3R3Z1, 4 FR34K OF N4TUR3 4ND L4WY3R 1N THE M4KING.”

“well im john egbert, i came to beach city with my dad but hes currently gone to a pool tournament.” You add, “hes gonna be gone all night by the looks of it.”

Standing up, you lightly push Terezi out of your way and go to the kitchen. You open the fridge and take out some leftover pizza, looks like you were knocked out for a few hours. The sun is setting and since you haven’t eaten anything today you are starving. Usually cold pizza isn’t your thing, but honestly, you could eat anything with how hungry you are. Terezi just stares in your direction, her stomach gives a loud grumble.

“you want some? i ordered way to much yesterday.” The pizza box is still half full.

“Y3S” She walks over, almost hitting the table.

Together the two of you eat old pepperoni pizza, not really saying much. Now that she is at the same level and not staring daggers at you you can see that she is quite pretty, her glasses leave a red glare on her cheeks. You remember how she always seemed to keep her hands always slightly stretched in front of her and decides to start a conversation.

“can you see well, terezi?”

She looks at you (if she can even do that) and gives you a small grin.“1 4M COMPL3T3LY BL1ND.”

“oh, sorry about that.” Terezi doesn’t seem to mind this topic at all, however you think it was kinda rude of yourself to say that.

Terezi is on her fourth slice of pizza while you just started your third, you slide over the last slice to her and she gladly takes it. You grab the box and throw it in the garbage.There is a knock at the door and you walk to go get it, the door is locked, makes you wonder how Terezi got in here. Your dad won’t be home for awhile so you guess it’s housekeeping. you click open the locks and slowly open the door.

“W41T DO NOT OP3N TH-” It was too late, the door slammed open and two large orange people enter the room. Their hair is completely white and they are wearing these weird jumpsuit looking things. They both have orange gemstones on their foreheads.

“OH YOU MOTH3RFUCK3RS.” Terezi grabs your shoulders to stop you being hit by a massive fist.

Your mind starts to race and the giant people wielding what looks like a mace didn’t not help slow down your heart rate. Terezi, however looked perfectly calm like this happens every week. She opens up her hands and a cane with a dragon’s head appears in her fist.

“JOHN 1 R3COMM3ND TH4T YOU L34V3 TH3 ROOM, TH1NGS 4R3 GO1NG TO G3T M3SSY.” 

“WAIT WHAT? oh terezi please dont have a strife in the hotel room, my dad would kill me.”

Terezi doesn’t listen to you, she has more urgent things to pay attention to. You make a split second decision andrun to grab a hammer from your room, by the time you come back terezi has unsheathed her blade and is fighting two on one with those massive humanoids. She looks like she has this in the bag until one of the maces large spikes slashes across her arm. The cut looks bad, blood is gushing from the wound and her swinging is a lot less graceful.

A young teenager such as yourself has no chance of ever making a difference. you jump into the fray anyway, raising the hammer above your head. Terezi looks like she is saying something but you can’t hear her over the blood pounding in your ears. Taking a large leap, you swing the hammer downwards, towards a gemstone in their head. The stone fractures under the metal and the creature lets out a shrill cry before its form crumbles into nothing, the stone lay on the floor, shattered.

“HESSONITE! NO!” The other gem drops their weapon and grabs the shards, it leaves the room, tears in its eyes, glaring at you with hatred.

You drop to your knees and catch your breath.

Your partner in crime walks up to you, “HOLY SH1T JOHN HOW D1D YOU KNOW TH4T TH3 J3M 1S TH3 W34KPO1NT?” Terezi looks at you with raised eyebrows.

“d-did i just kill someone?” You take a step back, ignoring her question.

“Y3S

“oh…” The adrenalin is wearing off, leaving your body a little shaky.

“W3LL LOOK 4T TH3 POST1T1V3 S1D3, WE D1D NOT 3V3N DO TH4T MUCH D4M4-” Her voice falters as she takes a sniff of the room

“N3V3R M1ND”

“can you help clean up?”

“UGH F1N3” She grabs a broken table leg and licks it. “T4ST3S BROK3N”

“yeah no shit sherlock.”


	2. Chapter 2

“your arm looks horrible, at least let me treat it.” John tries to reach your arm but you smack it away, making you wince from jarring the wound.

“M4K3 M3.” You resort to sass as your defense. However, blood loss makes you dizzy and you lean on the couch.

“this is getting us nowhere, seeing you slowly kill yourself is painful to watch.” He runs into his small room and comes back with what smells like rubbing alcohol and fresh bandages, there are a few more items, but pinpointing what it is is difficult.

The boy grabs your uninjured arm and sets you down on the floor, the hotel room is still a mess. He helps you to take off your sweater. After a battle with the fabric your are left with nothing but your sports bra on. John gets straight to work, placing a towel under your under to catch any stray drops of alcohol. You bite your tongue to stop yourself from crying out when the substance hits the wound. After many apologies John continues, complaining how he didn’t have the tools to close up the wound.

“this cut is too deep to just cover with just bandages, we need to close it up somehow-” his voice trails off like he just had an idea, he mutters under his breath, “no its too risky.”

“WH4T?” You try to look at him directly in the eyes but it’s hard to pinpoint when you are blind “T3LL M3 JOHN.”

“well… I could try heating a knife on the gas stove and cauterize the wound, it would hurt like hell though and i have no idea how to properly do it. we should just go to the hospital like i originally suggested.”

“JOHN 1 C4NT GO TO 4 DOCTOR, 1 4M H4LF SP4C3 ROCK R3M3MB3R.”

“i still have a hard time believing that.”

“3GB3RT LOOK 4T MY B4CK 4ND T3LL M3 WH4T DO YOU S33.” John shuffles around you to get a better look at your back.

What John sees is your azurite gemstone. Blues and greens swirl together to make a hypnotizing teal, its square shape is placed firmly in your lower back. The scent of surprise wafts into your nostrils and you smile. To show off even more you summon your cane, its familiar shape brings you comfort.

“w-what-” John stammers, even though he usually seems like a pretty chill dude this is quite a surprise for him.

“JOHN G3T TH3 KN1F3 R34DY.” The stern tone snaps him out of his surprise, he quickly stands up and you can hear a knife being slid out of a knife block. A few clicks come from the kitchen and the smell of gas assaults your nostrils. 

Ten minutes pass by and John returns, hot knife in hand.”i really dont know what i am doing, you shouldnt trust me.”

“WH3N SOM3ON3 1S BL33D1NG TO D34TH TH3Y F1ND TH4T TH3Y SOM3T1M3S H4V3 TO DO TH1NGS TH3Y DO NOT W4NT TO.” 

John sighs but doesn’t speak anymore. The knife is right over the cut and you can hear it shaking in his hands, trying to hurry him up you say, “3GB3RT JUST DO 1T.”

He plants the blade flat on the wound, the pain is unbearable. You actually do cry out this time, grabbing onto John’s arm so hard it leaves marks. Many apologies come from the boy but he keeps the knife on the wound, making sure it is fully closed before removing it. Once the steel leaves your arm you try to blink away the tears that has built up in your eyes. The cut hurts so horribly, but it isn’t bleeding anymore. 

You take a shaky breath “JOHN, 1 WONT B3 4BL3 TO B3 H3R3 FOR LONG BUT… C4N 1 ST4Y TH3 NIGHT?” 

“s-sure, i will have to sneak you past my dad though.”

“ON3 MOR3 TH1NG.” This was the part you are dreading telling him.

“yeah?” He smells very nervous, poor boy has had a very busy day.

“YOU JUST K1LLED ON3 OF TH3 HIGH3ST R4NK3D G3MS, 1 DONT TH1NK TH3Y 4R3 GO1NG TO L3T YOU L1V3 YOUR LIFE P34C3FULLY.”

“w-w-what!?” He jumps up “so are they going to try to kill me?!”

“4 G3M B31NG SH4TT3R3D BY 4 HUM4N 1S UNH34RD OF, SO TH3Y W1LL PROB4BLY WOULD W4NT TO HUNT DOWN YOUR LOV3D ON3S 4ND TH3N K1LL TH3M 4ND TH3N K1LL YOU 4S W3LL.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have learned to not really care about my grammar mistakes so sorry about that


	3. Chapter 3

The couch was not where you expected to be sleeping today, however once you tried to crash on your bed Terezi just said ‘M1N3’, shoved you out of the room and slammed the door shut. You decided not to argue.

A knock on the door makes you get up before you can even get comfortable, “we have been getting multiple noise complaints from this room, this is going to be your only warning.” The lady has a tired look on her face, like she has been up all night.

Shit. “Sorry we will try to be more quiet from now on.”

She just leaves after that, leaving you frustrated and even more sleepy. Running your hands through your black locks you jump back to the couch, happy to leave this day behind. Even with the hard cushions and the still quite messy surroundings, the warm embrace of sleep quickly takes over.

-

“JOHN W4K3 UP.” You ignore the voice and curl into yourself a little more.

That was obviously the wrong move because after that Terezi licks your cheek, you push her away and vigorously wipe your cheek. “TEREZI WHAT THE FUCK??” She snickers and walks away. 

“ABOUT T1M3.”

Judging by the windows you can tell that it’s late in the morning. Groaning, you stand up, eyeing the strange lady. “How’s your arm?”

Terezi ignores you and opens the busted door, looking both ways before closing it. “1S YOUR D4D GO1NG TO COM3 HOM3 SOON OR WH4T?”  
Those words hit you straight in the chest, dad should be home now; right? The pool games don’t take very long to finish. You check around the apartment for your phone, “i must of dropped it.” muttering to yourself. You’re not very good at staying calm in situations like this, breathing suddenly gets difficult and you get all fidgety. Dad never tries to be too late when coming home, and when he is late he always texts you saying so and where he is staying. 

Suddenly a thought springs in your head “the gem stole my phone!”

Terezi, who was just standing there the whole time pipes in “TH4TS NOT V3RY L1K3LY, MOST G3MS DO NOT 3V3N KNOW HOW TO US3 4 PHON3.” she pauses, trying to remember last night “ 4CTU4LLY 1 DO TH1NK YOUR F4TH3R D1D TRY TO C4LL YOU WH3N W3 W3R3 F1GHT1NG. M4YB3 SH3 D1D T4K3 1T?” 

“augh! you could of told me!” You slip on your shoes and grab the same hammer used for shattering the other gem. Grabbing Terezi’s arm (making her wince) you force her to come with you “you are the one who got me into this mess.” Glaring into her eyes seems pointless but you do it anyway, “so you will help me find my dad.”

“SUR3, 1TS NOT L1K3 1 H4V3 4NYTH1NG B3TT3R TO DO.” She puts on her red crocs, you stare in distaste.

Once outside you look around, not knowing where to start. You ask Terezi for help.

“W3LL YOU COULD ST4RT W1TH TH3 PL4C3 H3 W4S PL4Y1NG POOL.”

She’s wearing the same outfit she had on yesterday, so are you. There are still bloodstains on both of your clothes so before you look for your dad you decide to pick up two random hoodies from a small clothing store. Now wearing a black hoodie with the words ‘CASE CLOSED’ in bold letters. Terezi picks out your own sweater, it’s a bold blue polyester fabric with a yellow outline of a salamander.

You remember that dad said that he was playing at a local arcade, and considering this town only has one arcade you and Terezi find it pretty easily. The Funland Arcade was currently closed with the large doors at the front being shut with metal shutters. There’s a large sign with the opening and closing times

“damn, the arcade doesn’t open on sundays.” your shoulders droop until you see Terezi grab a rock and throw it through one of the windows

“1T 1S OP3N NOW.” 

Inside of the arcade was a total disaster, some of the machines were smashed and there were even some small bloodstains here and there. You clench your fists to stop them from shaking.

“how did they know he was here?!” Terezi walked around the scene, sniffing around and poking at a few things.

“MOST G3MS C4NT 3V3N R34D SO M4YB3 SH3 GOT LUCKY?” she glanced around even though she is blind “COULD OF H4D 4 OUTS1D3 SOURC3 OF 1NFORM4TION, H3LL SH3 COULD JUST B3 V3RY GOOD 4T F1ND1NG P3OPL3.”

That didn’t help your mood “w-we don’t know for sure that they killed him, or even if they took him!”

“TRU3, BUT W3 C4N B3 SUR3 TH4T W1LL COM3 4FT3R YOU V3RY SOON,” Terezi didn’t look delighted at that thought, “TH4T M4K3S US BOTH W4NT3D BY TH3 DI4MONDS. YOU M1GHT H4V3 GOT LUCKY TH3 L4ST T1M3 YOU FOUGHT SOM3 G3MS BUT N3XT T1M3 W3 W1LL H4V3 TO B3 MOR3 PR3P4R3D 1F YOU W4NT YOUR DAD BACK, 1F H3 1S 3V3N 4LIV3.” She adds.

You were about to complain until soft thud from behind you make you and Terezi jump. You are then grabbed from behind by a purple hand and put in a choke hold, you dangle at least a foot off the ground.

Terezi makes her appear sword cane appear and points it towards the person holding you.

A slow, lazy like voice comes from the thing right behind you, its breath hits the top of your head, giving you goosebumps.

“wElL wHaT dO wE mOtHeRfUcKiNg HaVe HeRe :o)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I completely forgot about this story, I will try to have the next chapter out soon. Also sorry if you don't like short chapters I always try to make each one about 1000 words.


End file.
